El Ciclo de la Vida
by camile-chan
Summary: Las personas nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren… eso es al menos el ciclo de la vida más básico que se nos han enseñado, sin embargo nadie dijo nunca lo difícil que es alcanzar alguna de esas etapas. Siempre quise saber que tan grande debe ser ese dolor, que tan terrible puede ser un pasado ...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Las personas nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren… eso es al menos el ciclo de la vida más básico que se nos han enseñado, sin embargo nadie dijo nunca lo difícil que es alcanzar alguna de esas etapas. Las mujeres deben parir con dolor, un dolor que debemos suponer tan grande que además de cargar con su pasado deben cargar con este durante el resto de sus vidas en las líneas de expresión en sus rostros.

Siempre quise saber que tan grande debe ser ese dolor, que tan terrible puede ser un pasado para que una mujer pueda tomar una decisión tan cruel como abandonar a un recién nacido, dejar a una creatura a su suerte sin ningún signo de lo que fueron sus antepasados, cómo dejar fuera de una gran puerta de madera a lo que muchos desean en la vida, un hijo que ilumine sus vidas, un niño que sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos viva en la desolada oscuridad, un niño… como yo.


	2. Capítulo I

Naruto no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo ninja, pero esta historia sí, así que espero que disfruten.

Capítulo I

Los rayos de sol asomaban débilmente por la estrecha ventana que aún con la delgada tela cubriéndola por completo se filtraban de apoco por entre las rendijas que esta no lograba tapar. En la cama a un lado de la pequeña ventana solo se podía distinguir una mata de cabello rosa que aún desparramado por a blanca almohada permitía ver el rostro apacible de su dueña, una chica de 15 años de piel blanca y unas espesas pestañas negras adornando las ventanas que custodiaban su sueño.

Los haces de luz luchaban por alcanzar su rostro hasta que uno dio de lleno sobre su frente, descendiendo por su rostro hasta sus ojos y rebeldemente se deposito allí sin ningún ánimo de salir. Levemente el seño fruncido comenzó a aparecer, adueñándose de de todo el panorama, los parpados temblaron sobre su lugar y lentamente fueron cediendo dejando a la vista unos grandes y almendrados ojos verdes cual joyas con un brillo tan particular que simulaba un profundo mar jade.

−mmmm….mmm… pero, ¿Qué hora es?...mmm – dijo girando sobre sí para alcanzar la mesita de noche y buscar sobre esta aquel famoso aparato encargado de despertarla cada mañana, claro está, menos esta− pero si aún no son las 8…− mientras se revolvía entre las mantas, luego de unos minutos asimilando la noticia descubierta, abrió rápido los ojos − ¡aún no son las 8!, hay no, hay no, ¡se supone que a esta hora debería estar en la oficina de mi nuevo tutor!, ya son las 8:05 a.m. no llegaré a una hora prudente!1− velozmente se vistió lo primero que vio y sin importarle en lo más mínimo, salió sin ducharse a toda carrera en dirección a la oficina 7 del edificio de regulación de menores, dio gracias a los dioses que este solo estaba a unas cuadras de la residencia aún así corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para cruzar el semáforo que parpadeaba frenéticamente indicando que debería detener su marcha.

Por poco y no la cuenta, logró atravesar la avenida principal y solo quedaban dos cuadras para llegar. Al entrar a la imponente edificación fiscal su carrera aún no terminaba, el ascensor cerraba sus puertas y ella seguía al otro extremo sin mover ningún pie, cuando hubo reaccionado decidió usar las escaleras iba a toda velocidad con un destino fijo, oficina 7 tercer piso.

Mientras en la ya mencionada oficina un trabajador social muy desesperado caminaba de un lado a otro intentando inútilmente calmarse y cuidando de no hacer fallar a la persona detrás de su escritorio− lo siento mucho señora Senju, le juro que ella no es así todo el tiempo, debe haberse retrasado por algo importante, ya le llamé a la residencia de menores y me dijeron que salió hace cinco minutos−

−Le entiendo, pero sabe usted que soy una mujer ocupada y mi tempo tiene su límite− dijo poniéndose de pie− esa niña necesita de mi ayuda y además me hace esperar más de la cuenta.

−Le pido por favor tome asiento ella ya debe de estar por lle…− no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando por la puerta apareció una muchacha de no más de un metro sesenta de alto jadeando a más no poder por la carrera emprendida− Lamento la demora… señor Fuji, señorita…− dijo mirando por primera vez al frente y reconociendo a un lado de la petiza y gorda figura del señor Fuji, a una distinguida mujer de cabellos castaños muy claros de con los rayos del sol perfectamente se podían confundir con hilos de oro. Miro fijamente los ojos miel de la mujer frente a ella, preguntándose si ella sería su último tutor.

−Señorita Haruno, llega tarde por si no se ha dado cuenta− le reclamó el Fuji con las manos como jarra sobre sus caderas− lo siento mucho señor− dijo mirándolo y luego dando un paso adelante para hacer una reverencia frente a la mujer que seguía sentada de un lado del escritorio− ya está bien, toma asiento junto a la señorita Senju− luego de que todos estuvieran en sus lugares el señor Fuji procedió a dar la información que estaba esperando desde hace meses.

−Bien como ya sabes Sakura, al aún no poseer tu mayoría de edad y no haber encontrado una familia que pidiera tu adopción debes permanecer bajo la custodia de un tutor que ayude a financiar tus estudios y gastos hasta tu mayoría de edad, por esta razón tenemos aquí a la señorita Tsunada Senju, quien te comunicará algunas cosas, señorita Senju si pudiese…− dijo solemnemente cediendo la palabra a la mujer sentada al lado de ella.

−Bueno, primero que nada como ya ha escuchado mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y lamento decirte que … no soy tu tutor, el me ha pedido que venga a informarte que desde ahora en adelante formaras parte del plantel de estudiantes de Kanohagakure High School del cual soy directora y sostenedora− terminó con una sonrisa como enorgulleciéndose de dar caridad a alguien como yo, aún así me sorprendí y no pude hacer más que abrir mis ojos y gesticular algo inentendible, luego de agradecer solo me atrevía pronunciar una sola pregunta− entonces… ¿Quién es mi tutor? −

−El no quiere que le conozcas Sakura solo te entregará lo que necesites hasta que tengas tu mayoría de edad…− el señor Fuji sonreía de igual forma pues era de esperarse, era de las pocas que tenían una oportunidad así, recibir educación en la escuela más prestigiosa del país en donde pocos podían entrar. Hice un mohín con los labios antes de mirar a la mujer y agradecer de pie con una exagerada reverencia.

−Ya que por lo que veo estás de acuerdo, debes ir a empacar tus cosas pues como bien debes saber KHS es un internado y las clases ya empezaron esta semana; un auto pasara por ti a la residencia y espero esta vez si estés lista a la hora− termino de decir con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios antes de despedirse y salir altivamente por la puerta con rumbo desconocido.

¡ Hola que tal!

Yo soy camile-chan y esta es mi primera historia, es una idea que hace un tiempo quise plasmar pero no me atrevía, pero aquí está espero le haya gustado el primer capi, además decir que por supuesto acepto consejos y críticas constructivas ya que es la primera vez que hago esto, eso es todo.

Besosososotes y gracias por leer.


End file.
